Bitter November
by Madam Cheezy
Summary: My first DBZ fic, so don't kill me over it. Anyway, right now, nothing too much to talk about, just setting up for a bit of yaoi-joy, with later appearences by Junanagou. Draw conclusions accordingly...=p


(Note: I don't own any of these fantastic little people, though I wish I did. All worship and praise on that must go to Akira Toriyama. And, I'm still getting used to FF.net's uploading thingie, so if something comes out funny, please don't hurt me. I am but a small fragile child….heh heh. ^-^  
  
Anyway, onward, you.)  
  
  
  
"Are ya ready for a challenge this time?"  
  
"You? Challenge me? What a joke…"  
  
It was early this September day, much earlier than they would of liked. Mists were still rising from the grasses, and the sun had yet to really surface from the great rolling hills and skeletal trees. But, as the year went on, the days got shorter, so sleeping in an hour longer was not an option in these narrowing days.  
  
There the two stood, eyeing each other from a good distance, their bodies stiff to the chilled breezes that passed by. 'Attack first…' The one said to himself, '…I have a surprise for you today.'  
  
Fists clenched in anticipation.  
  
~Kyaah!~  
  
A voice bellowed from what seemed to be beyond the trees and drying fields, earth fragments rising with the man's Ki as waves of heat rised ever faster until his tar-black hair stood on end, flashing in brilliant shades of gold. 'Attack first he chanted, attack first…'  
  
"This your big challenge you had, Kakkarot?" A voice called, interrupting his mantra, "I could of done that in my sleep!"  
  
"No, that's not it, Vegeta! Just…attack first this time, ok?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he closed his eyes, Ki flaring up to gold in a heartbeat…obviously trying to out-do his adversary. But they both knew within themselves who was the better man, no question in that. Even still, the prince would try his damnedest to overcome and win control over these bouts…at least, he still had his pride.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Vegeta said, slowly lifting his lids to form his favourite expression of them all.  
  
A fading image of the prince stood beyond the man in the orange Gi, and punches were thrown left and right, forcing him to doge in every direction possible, but not throwing a single one himself. Goku was letting himself be cornered by him, slowly at first, so he could build just the right amount of energy and wear his opponent down at the same time. He figured it wouldn't take too long, seeing as how Vegeta was just getting over a horrible sickness that limited the air brought in by his lungs. Bulma had called it pneumonia, although everyone knew it was much too worse to of been that. No lowly Earth disease could confine a proud Saiyan to his bed for 4 days.  
  
"Kakkarot! Attack! I didn't come all the way out here to just shadowbox!"  
  
This had been a new location for them both. It was one Trunks and Goten picked for their sparring matches, and it was a good one too. There was practically nobody there, miles and miles from where either of them lived, and even further from Satan City…a good thing for both of them. One could only take so much of Mr. Satan with his mouth and ego.  
  
~Whoosh!~  
  
The fight still lingered on, Vegeta punching the after-images of Goku's face, and he, just dodging.  
  
"Damn you, Kakkarot! Wheeze…fight me before I –really- lose my temper!"  
  
"Well, if this is too much for you to handle, we can stop you know…"  
  
Goku smirked as Vegeta grit his teeth, rage building up with each blow to the sky…it went on like this for an hour.  
  
"Kakkarot, either you attack now, cough…or I…wheeze…blast your ass to the next dimension!"  
  
"Alright, you asked for it…."  
  
Goku flew faster than light to a spot directly over Vegeta's head, forming his hands like a kamehameha attack.  
  
"…Electric Bangkok Surprise!"  
  
~KTZZAT!~  
  
Bolts of lightning screamed out from his palms, breaking the sky both above and below him in a violent crackle. Leaves curled and fluttered about in all the aerodynamical confusion, making the attack look even more like he was the biggest lightning rod there was, and had personally been handed a bolt of power by Kame. He had been working on this move for a while with the old turtle hermit….and it showed.  
  
1 -Thud…-  
  
Silence.  
  
An unnerving stillness came into the air after that, the type of feeling that the eye of the storm would yield. Goku stood his position and scanned the skies above him, now haloed over in the poetic reds and oranges that the morning brought. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen or felt. And even if he was planning a surprise attack, he would of done it already.  
  
It was then that the taller man noticed.  
  
Below where he was, under the bare Elm, was a figure lying face-down in the rouge-brown leaves. And, this figure wasn't moving, either. 


End file.
